The present disclosure relates to a mounting substrate on which a plurality of optical elements are arranged, and an optical unit that includes such a mounting substrate thereon.
In recent years, as a lightweight and low-profile display, an LED (Light Emitting Diode) display that utilizes LEDs for display pixels has drawn attention. Such an LED display is characterized by absence of the viewing angle dependence that the contrast or coloring varies depending on a viewing angle, and high response speed at the time of an attempt to change colors (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-272591).